


Wixen

by Kittycattycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Crystals, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Metaphors, Multi, Polyamory, Purple Prose, Sigils, Similes, So much description, Spells & Enchantments, Tarot, The gender neutral term for witches being wixen, Witchcraft, Witches, description, its a lot of description y'all I swear, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Wixen come in many varieties. All are witchcraft users at their very core, connected by the thin strings of magical energy spread out across the planet like a great web of wires that cross but never tangle. But they are still separated.





	Wixen

Wixen come in many varieties. All are witchcraft users at their very core, connected by the thin strings of magical energy spread out across the planet like a great web of wires that cross but never tangle. But they are still separated. Separated by aesthetics, and by areas, and by spell types and potions versus curses versus sigils versus powders in what's preferable and most effective.

Hajime Hinata is a city wixen, a magic user that lives in an apartment complex and works at the local Starbucks and embroiders shoddily-made sigil patches into his favorite jacket while in the privacy of his own home. His phone is full of half-baked spells in the notes section and a tarot app hidden in a folder like a secret. He writes incantations by lamplight and plays songs to activate charms. Coins thrown into wells and used in offerings jingle freely in his pockets. He's the taste of iced almond milk coffee in the late afternoon and old worn spell books filled with near unreadable handwriting filling the spaces in between the lines and in the margins. He's up-all-night sessions for studying the grimoire and cobwebs piling up in the corners of rooms from too little cleaning. He's dark circles under one’s eyes and stargazing from out a dirty window.

Nagito Komaeda is different. A forest wixen, living deep in the woods. He holds crystals in his palm and has dirty clothes from hours spent in the garden and stirs his homemade tea with cinnamon sticks. He's set up protective charms everywhere to protect himself and his housemate. He has notebooks full of spells written in multicolored pen ink and cabinets simultaneously empty and full of everything at once. His clothing is mismatched and sometimes he forgets shoes but it's always okay. He's unwanted nostalgia for things he can hardly remember and bandaged fingers from accidental injuries and sitting in the cool air late in the afternoon. He's freshly made bread and healthy green plants set precariously on the edges of window sills and candles burning until the wax overflows and drips onto the floor. 

Izuru Kamukura is similar to and yet different from them both. He's from the forest but rougher around the edges, not harsh but not gentle by any means. His spells are written in an old, old book, with worn-out pages and pictures drawn in black fountain pen. He has every herb and spice and potion base type kept in bottles and pots around the attic he calls home. He burns incense in the downstairs and won't let it go out. He organizes alters made with the best quality items he can find and his sigils, spells, and charms always work without fail. His potions smell strong and the effects are even stronger. He's paperback books with warped pages and storms that rattle the trees in the ground. He's rough, scratchy blankets and dim lights that flicker without reason.

They're so different and it's strange to them, because none of them really understand the others and what they do, but it's alright in the end. They intertwine their fingers underneath shaded trees in the forest and lay together on top of sheets bathed in street light in the city. There's an infinite freedom all three find in each others’ company. They never say it's love, they never feel the need, but they all know. It's just the way they are.


End file.
